DIE ERBIN VON RAWENCLAV ROWENA RAWENCLAV
by Luxaria
Summary: Ja wie ihr schon bestimmt gemerkt habt ich kann keine Summarys schreiben also liest selsbt...es geht um ein mädchen....viel spaß...
1. PROLOG

Prolog - Wen haben wir denn hier?  
  
  
  
5.30 Uhr Ein gespenstischer Zug bewegt sich durch die Straßen der Stadt. Milchige und gelbliche Lichter von Autos durchdringen kaum die graue, trübe, nieselnde Brühe. Ketten von Fahrrädern. Schwankend gekrümmte Gestalten , die sich gegen den böigen Wind anstemmen und Fußgänger mit hochgeschlagenen Kragen, die Hände in den Hosen- und Jackentaschen vergraben, unter den Arm die verschossene Aktentasche geklemmt oder auch nur eine Tüte mit Broten. Alte Männer, abgehärmt, mit seltsam schnellen Schritten schlurfend wie aufgedreht,deren letzte Schicht nicht mehr fern ist. Und junge, mit weit ausholenden Schritten. Dazwischen ein kurzes Stück im Lauf, die Schultern hochgezogen. Die Gesichter oft schon zeitlos alt. Über den Straßen ein Licht, das die Blätter der Hecken blau, die Gesichter der Menschen schwärzlich färbt und ihre Lippen violett - Negative eines schlecht belichteten Farbfilms. Dazwischen ein Mädchen, das mitten auf der lebendigen Straße steht, das sehr dünn angezogen ist,obwohl die Kälte durch Mark und Bein dringt. Das Mädchen guckt leblos vor sich hin, es sah aus als würde sie etwas fixieren doch wenn man richtig hinsah, merkte man, dass ihre giftgrünen Augen kühl und schattig waren. Ihre bis zum po langen Haare hangen einfach runter sie waren nicht gekämmt, doch ihre Farbe stach einem ins Auge, Gelb- violett . Das Mädchen lief plötzlich los und trat in einen Pub an einer Ecke ein, in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort war genau so ein Betrieb wie auf der Straßen von London. Ekliger Rauch stieg hoch zur Decke, in einer ecke saß ein kleiner Kobold, der einen Drink schlürfte, an der Bar stand wie immer der alte Tom und putze Gläser, sein Handtuch war schon schmutzig, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er schaute das Mädchen an, das gerade zu Tür herein gekommen war, er rief zu einem seiner Freunde. "Peter, wen haben wir denn hier? Die kleine...." Das Mädchen funkelte Tom an und schritt zur Hintertür hinaus. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, der weiß und silber glitzernd war. Das Mädchen tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Mauersteine und kurze Zeit später war schon das Tor zur Zauberwelt geöffnet.Dort herrschte wie immer ein großes Treiben. Es schien die Sonne, obwohl es in der Muggelwelt regnete und kalt war. An jedem Schaufenster standen Leute und schauten sich die Auslagen an, die in den Schaufenstern lagen. Sie schritt in das Gedränge hinein und lief schnurstracks auf ihr Ziel zu. Sie rumpelte andere Menschen an, die sie schief ansahen und beschimpften. " Hey, Kleine pass einmal auf, wo du hin gehst!". Doch sie beachtete das alles nicht und ging plötzlich in eine abseitige Straße hinein, dort klopfte sie an eine Tür und schon wurde diese geöffnet. Da stand ein alter Mann und ließ sie, ohne etwas zu sagen oder zu fragen, ein. Sie lief die paar Treppen hoch, die zum Stockwerk nach oben führten und ging in eine alte, schwarze, schmutzige Tür hinein. Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet, am Fenster, das kein Licht herein schienen lies, stand ein Bett, wo ein paar Decken und Kissen lagen, sie waren unordentlich drauf verteilt. An der anderen Wand stand ein Schreibtisch, der genau so unordentlich war wie das ganze Zimmer. Auf dem Boden lagen Klamotten, schmutzige Klamotten. Das Mädchen ging zum Kleiderschrank, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand, und öffnete die Schranktür. Sie holte paar Klamotten und Unterwäsche heraus. Schon war sie wieder aus dem Zimmer und ging ins Badezimmer, dort schmiss sie ihre alten schmutzigen Klamotten in einen Korb. Sie schaute in den Spiegel. Sie stand völlig nackt vor dem Spiegel der von der Decke bis zum Fußboden reichte. Sie schaute sich an.  
  
Das bin ich? , dachte sie erschrocken. Sie war sehr abgemagert und viel zu knochig. Überall sah man Knochen heraus ragen, hier die Hüftknochen dort die Rippen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. War sie wirklich so dünn geworden? Sie dachte doch immer, sie wäre dick. Sie konnte ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und verschwand hinter der Abschirmung der Dusche. Sie wusch den ganzen Dreck von sich und sprang dann kurze Zeit wieder aus der dusche, trocknete sich flink wieder trocken und schlüpfte in die saubere Wäsche und dann in die Kleidung.Ihre Haare waren nach einem Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab wieder trocken. Sie griff nach der Bürste und zog ihre langen Haare nach vorne, damit sie sie kämmen konnte. Sie bürstete sie so lange bis sie glänzten und ganz glatt waren. Die Bürste legte sie wieder hin und nahm ein rotes Band, das zu ihrer Kleidung passte - rote Lederhosen und ein kurzes schwarzes Top - band mit dem roten Haargummi ihre Haare zusammen und lief wieder aus dem Bad. Plötzlich blieb sie im Flur stehen, denn ihr wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen, sie sah plötzlich wie jemand gequält wurde, sie wusste nicht wer, doch sie fühlte, dass sie denjenigen noch kennen lernen würde, sie spürte die Schmerzen, die der andere ertragen musste. Sie schrie nicht auf, doch plötzlich ertrug sie den Schmerz nicht mehr und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Es war alles schwarz und sie lag auf dem Boden. Sie hatte eine zu starke Vision gehabt......  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte lag sie in einem Licht erfüllten Raum. Es war der Gleiche, wo sie vor kurzem gewesen war, das Zimmer war aufgeräumt und ordentlich. War es wirklich vor kurzem? fragte sie sich. Schon wurde ihre Frage beantwortet. "Nein, es war nicht vor kurzem. Du hast lange geschlafen, sehr lange, meine Kleine, " sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Die Stimme kam von einer Ecke des Zimmers, wo ein Sessel stand, indem diese Person saß. "Mama." konnte das Mädchen nur flüstern. Die Frau, die eben noch im Sessel gesessen hatte, war schon am Bett ihrer Tochter. " Ich freue mich, dass du wieder bei mir bist, meine Prinzessin."  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein gut aussehender junger Mann von 17 Jahren stand in der Tür und rief: "Sybill wie geht's dir..." Er verstummte und sah auf das Bett. Er erkannte das Mädchen, das da lag, nicht und fragte. "Wen haben wir denn hier?" Seine stimme hörte sich ein bisschen heiser an, wieso nur? Was tat der Anblick dieses Mädchen ihm nur an? Sie war wunderschön, hatte lila-violette Haare. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten Stärke aus. Sybill stand auf und trat zu dem jungen Mann. Sie zog ihn ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür, und stellte sich dann wieder neben das Bett ihrer Tochter. "Jalie Diggory, das ist meine Tochter, Tokessa Devon Trelawney.............." 


	2. Stress und der erste Schultag

Kapitel -Stress und der erste Schultag!  
  
Wie jedes Jahr war am Ende der Sommerferien Hochbetrieb in der Winkelgasse. Jeder besorgte seine neuen Bücher oder kaufte neue Schuluniformen, was auch Tokessa Devon Trelawney machte. Sie war aber nicht allein. Jalie Diggory, der letzte Sohn von der Familie Diggory, begleitete sie, damit sie wusste, wo sie alles besorgen konnte.  
  
"Was brauchst du noch, Kessi?" sprach er sie mit ihrem Spitznamen, den er selber erfunden hatte, an. "Hmm...mal schauen." Sie guckte auf die Liste die sie in der Hand hielt. Sie störte es nicht mehr, dass Jalie sie mit Kessi ansprach, obwohl sie Spitznamen immer gehasst hatte und las laut vor. "Sie können eine Ratte, Kröte, Katze oder eine Eule mitbringen wie es ihnen beliebt." Jalie zeigte auf ein Geschäft, wo unglaublich viele Tiere im Schaufenster zu sehen waren und sagte: "Was willst du denn haben?" Tokessa überlegte kurz. "Ich weiß nicht, mal sehen, was sie so alles haben, vielleicht hole ich mir auch was anders und nicht ne langweilige Eule, wie jeder sie hat." Plötzlich wurde sie von jemandem angerempelt. Das gefiel Kessi nicht und sie schnauzte diesen jemand erst mal an. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du ....." Kessi verstummte, als sie in die grauen Augen eines blonden Jungen schaute. "Das könnte ich dir auch sagen." Neben dem Jungen standen zwei große Brocken, die wie seine Bodyguards aussahen. "Wer hat seine Augen in der Hose, ich oder du ?" gab Kessi von sich und wollte schon von dannen gehen, als sie der Junge am Arm packte. "Wag das nicht noch einmal, du...du ..." "Ja, ich?" fragte sie ganz gelangweilt. "...Du ...wie heißt du überhaupt?"Kam es Draco jetzt in den Sinn, er kannte dieses Mädchen nicht, obwohl er jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts kannte, sogar ganz nah. Keine hatte sich je getraut, ihm solche fiesen Antworten zu geben, nicht mal Potter und seine Bande. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy!" erwiderte sie in einem Flüsterton der sich ein bisschen nach der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, Sybill Trelawney, anhörte. Da machte es klick in Draco´s Kopf. Das war die Tochter von Prof. Trelawney.doch wie hieß die nur?. "Wie ich sehe, kennst du mich, doch leider beruht dies nicht auf Gegeseitigkeit. Kannst du mal eine ganz normale Antwort geben?! gab Draco mit eiskalter Stimme von sich . Tokessa konnte es nicht glauben. Konnte sie dieser verdammte Schnösel nicht in Ruhe lassen? Woher kannte sie bloß seinen Namen? "Wie ich schon sagte...." " ...es geht mich nichts an. Gut, dann sehen wir uns spätestens in Hogwarts Express!" denn Draco hatte gehört wie er gerufen wurde, er drehte sich rum und verschwand in dem Menschengedränge mit seinen Bodyguards. "Kessi, ich dachte, du kennst niemanden in Hogwarts?" fragte Jalie jetzt ganz verwirrt.  
  
" Dachte ich auch," gab sie abweisend von sich .  
  
In der Magische Menagerie angekommen, schaute Tokessa sich aufmerksam um, es gab so viele Tiere, doch sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Jedes Tier versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, doch solche Tiere mochte Tokessa nicht und erblickte plötzlich einen armen Fuchs, der in einen Käfig zusammen gerollt lag. Sie trat zum Käfig und klimperte leicht gegen die Stäbe. Der Fuchs schaute erschrocken hoch und schaute um sich, da erblickte er Tokessa und stand auf. Er kam auf sie zu und ließ sich von ihr streicheln. Da wusste Tokessa, den wollte sie und keinen anderen. " Entschuldigen sie wie viel kostet dieser Fuchs?" fragte sie die Verkäuferin. Jalie schaute sie ganz verwundert an, er hatte sich noch bis eben paar Eulen angeschaut, weil seine diesen Sommer gestorben war. Jetzt trat er zu Kessi und schaute sich das Tier im Käfig an. "Naja , nicht mein Geschmack, doch wenn du willst...." sagte er. Da kam schon die Verkäuferin, schloss den Käfig auf und holte den Fuchs raus, gab ihn in den Arm von Tokessa. Der Fuchs kuschelte sich sogleich in die Umarmung von Tokessa ein und gab Laute von sich, die sich wie schnurren anhörten. "Ich freue mich, dass Raw endlich einen Besitzer gefunden hat, er liegt hier im Käfig seit Beginn der Ferien und keiner interessierte sich für ihn. Madam, ich hab da noch Futter für Füsche, wenn sie etwas wollen..." "Ja, ich nehme ein bisschen, wie viel macht das zusammen?" fragte Tokessa und gab Raw in die Arme von Jalie, um das Geld heraus holen zu können. Dieser fing sofort an zu niesen, da er gegen jedes Haar allergisch war. "Sorry Jalie" Die Verkäuferin sagte die Summe und Tokessa holte das Geld raus und übergab es ihr. Dann nahm sie Raw aus Jalies armen und ging hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Jalie, der immer noch nieste. Tokessa hielt Raw auf dem Arm und konnte so nicht auf ihre Liste blicken. So bat sie Jalie, dass er mal schauen sollte, was sie noch brauchte. Er griff nach der Liste, die Kessi noch in der Hand hielt, und als er die Liste nahm, berührten sich ihre Finger. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr Tokessa und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Jalie hatte das bemerkt und zog seine Hand schnell von ihrer und las die Liste. "Also, du hast deine Katze, bzw. dein Fuchs, hast schon alle Bücher, einen Zauberstab hast du doch auch, oder?" fragte Jalie jetzt ein bisschen neugierig. "Ja, den habe ich, ich war doch vorher auf einer anderen Schule. Da brauchen wir auch einen, obwohl es eine auf Gedankenzauber spezialisierte Schule war. Kennst du zufälligerweise die "Academy for Mindmagic?" fragte Tokessa Jalie, der sich an die Wand eines Backsteinhauses lehnte. " Hmmm...mal überlegen, nein, noch nie von ihr gehört. Wo liegt die schule?" "Das willst du gerne wissen, doch wir Schüler, bzw. ehemalige Schüler dürfen nichts verraten, wo sie liegt und was dort unterrichtet wird." beendete Kesi das Gespräch. "Na gut, lass uns dann deine Garderobe mal ein bisschen auffrischen." So schlenderten sie zu "Madam Malkins - Kleidung für jeden Anlass". "Du brauchst ein Festumhang, bzw. ein Festkleid, für dieses Jahr. Und halt das Übliche," las Jalie von der Liste ab. "Guten Tag, meine Dame und mein Herr. Was wünschen sie?" kam schon Madam Malkin auf sie zu, ein Maßband in der Hand. "Die junge Dame hier braucht die ganze Gaderobe für Hogwarts und ein Festkleid," erklärte Jalie Madam Malkin. Diese nahm sofort Maß von Tokessa und verschwand kurzzeitig später hinter einem Vorhang. "Junge Dame, dürfte ich sie bitten, her zu kommen, um alles an zu probieren." Jalie wollte ihr folgen, doch Madam Malkin war strikt dagegen. Sie sagte, dass die Dame heraus käme, wenn sie das Bedürfnis haben sollte, sich ihrem Begleiter zu zeigen.  
  
So war Tokessa hinten dem Vorhang verschwunden und probierte ihre Gaderobe von Hogwarts an. Sie war schwarz und grau, ganz anders als ihr Umhang in ihrer alten Schule. Dort waren die Umhänge nach Türmen gemacht. Rot für liebe, Schwarz für Hass, Grün für Hoffnung und Blau wie das Meer. Tokessa war immer in Schwarz und Rot gelaufen, weil sie in zwei Häuser eingeteilt geworden war. Auf diesem Umhang war natürlich noch keine Plakette, die zeigte, in welchem Haus sie war. Jetzt kam das Festkleid dran , Tokessa probierte fast hunderte von Kleidern an, bis eins wie eine zweite Haut an ihr lag und sie es nahm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ich weiss ich bin gemein , aber das Kleid wird erst beschrieben wenn das Fest ist , Jalie ist auch so gespannt wie ihr wie das Kleid aussiehte, also seit ihr alle gespannt. Viel spaß noch beim lesen gez. Cathleena  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dann kam Tokessa wieder von hinten heraus und erblickte Jalie, der auf einer Bank saß und sich mit einem hübschen braun haarigen Mädchen unterhielt. "Hey Kessi" rief Jalie aus. Dafür kassierte er einen bösen Blick von Tokessa, die es nicht mochte, wenn sie vor anderen so angesprochen wurde. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Hermine Granger, unsere neue Schulsprecherin dieses Jahr." Hermine stand auf. Sie war sehr groß, hatte lange Beine, die man sehr gut sah, durch ihren sehr kurzen Rock. Man merkte sogleich, dass Hermine im letzten Schuljahr war - also 7 Klasse. "Hi, ich bin Hermine, kannst aber auch Mine zu mir sagen." Hermine reichte Tokessa die Hand und schüttelte sie. " Ähm...ähm.." stotterte Tokessa erst, doch fing sie sich nach einem kurzen Moment wieder. " Ich bin Tokessa Devon Trelawney ..." Hermine verdrehte die Augen "Deine Mutter ist doch Professor Trelawney." "Ja, doch sie ist nicht so schrecklich wie jeder sagt..." "Das glaub ich dir!" sagte Hermine . "Mine, Mine!" hörte man plötzlich zwei Jungen-, nein eher schon Männerstimmen, die immer näher kamen. "Hey Mine." Ein großer Junge mit roten Haaren kam auf Hermine zu und küsste sie. Nach ihm kam einer, der ein bisschen kleiner gewachsener als der andere, mit strubbligen schwarzen haaren und grünen Augen. Als Hermine sich von dem rothaarigen Jungen gelöst hatte, stellte sie alle vor. "Harry-Tokessa. Tokessa-Harry. Ron, mein Freund - Tokessa. Tokessa- Ron, mein Freund." Alle schüttelten sich die Hand. "Leider müssen wir jetzt los," sagte plötzlich Jalie. Er hatte einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen, als Harry ankam, denn er mochte Harry nicht weil wegen ihm seine Familie kaputt ging - Cedric Diggory, im Namen Gottes, ich werde dich rächen - versprach er und zog Tokessa mit sich. " Tut mir leid, wir müssen aber weiter." sagte Tokessa noch, und ließ sich von Jalie mit ziehen.  
  
Paar Tage später - Der Tag der Abfahrt  
  
Tokessa lief langsam durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, genau auf das Gleis 9 ¾ , wo der Hogwarts Express schon stand. Es war überfüllt auf dem Gleis, hier und da standen Eltern und verabschiedeten ihre Kinder. Tokessa hatte ihrer Mutter nur "Bis dann" gesagt und war dann schon aus der Tür gewesen, sie würde sie ja später heute Abend sehen, da lohnte sich keine Verabschiedung. Sie sah, wie sich Ron, Harry und Hermine sich von Molly Weasley und Arthur Weasley - den Eltern von Ron Weasley - verabschiedeten und einstiegen. Tokessa suchte ein freies Abteil und setzte sich dahin. Sie holte Raw aus seinen Käfig und ließ ihn auf den anderen Sitz auf der anderen Seit gleiten. Dieser kugelte sich ein und schlief wieder ein. " Typisch, Schlafmütze" sagte Tokessa leise und schaute dann aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft war für sie ganz fremd, obwohl ihre Mutter in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Sie war ja früher in Spanien in die Schule gegangen, als sie noch bei ihrer Tante gewohnt hatte, doch diese war dieses Jahr gestorben. Sie hatte ihre Tante immer geliebt, doch es hatte nichts geholfen, sie konnte ihre Tante nicht wieder lebendig machen. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, das ihre Tante tot war, hatte sie ihrer Mum einen Brief geschrieben und ihr gesagt, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommen würde, weil sie es nicht mehr hier in Spanien aushalten könnte, da sie alles an ihre Tante erinnerte. Sie war los geflogen, doch dann war sie abgestürzt. Was danach passiert, daran konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, es war, als hätte jemand bei den "Amnesia"-Spruch angewendet. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Plötzlich flog die Abteiltür auf und in der Tür stand ...Draco Malfoy mit seinen zwei Bodyguards. "Oh, eine alte Bekannte," sagte Malfoy. Er bewunderte wie schon letztens ihr wunderschönes Haar, es war so anders als von den anderen Mädchen. es schimmerte und glänzte in Violett- und Gelbtönen, die man noch nie gesehen hatte. "Was willst du hier?" knurrte Tokessa und sofort sprang Raw auf und setzte sich auf Tokessas Schoß. " Nur ein bisschen plaudern, mehr nicht, ist doch nicht verboten?" fragte Malfoy und setzte sich hin. Seine Bodyguards waren verschwunden, denn er hatte ihnen ein Zeichen gegeben, dass sie verduften sollten. "Oh, hast du keine Angst vor mir?" sagte Tokessa mit einen süss-säurlichen lächeln, als sie sah, dass er seine Bodyguards wegschickte. "Wieso sollte ich, ein Mädchen kann mir nichts anhaben!" saget er mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen. "Wie du meinst, und komm jetzt mal zur Sache, was willst du?" "Wie ich schon sagte: Plaudern. Woher kommst du denn ...?" Malfoy wartete auf eine Antwort von ihr. Sie überlegte, was sie ihm erzählen sollte, sie wusste nicht was für einen Ruf Draco in der Schule hatte und ob es sich lohnte, mit ihn eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Doch dann entschied sie sich, dass man in jedem Haus Freunde brauchte. " Aus Spanien, Madrid." " Spanien..." Man sah, dass Malfoy überlegte , welche Schule sie besucht hatte, doch das würde sie ihm nicht sagen. "Und wie alt bist du denn?" fragte er jetzt, nachdem er nicht herausfinden konnte, auf welche Schule sie ging. " Erst mal will ich gern auch wissen, woher du kommst." sagte sie und schaute dann aus dem Fenster, es hatte angefangen zu regenen, es blitzte plötzlich und donnerte. Tokessa schrie auf, sie hatte höllische angst vor Gewitter aller art. Es blitze immer wieder und immer öfters, Tokessa konnte es nicht aushalten und fiel in Ohnmacht....  
  
Langsam öffnete Tokessa ihre Augen und musste blinzeln, ein starkes Licht blendete sie. Sie schaute sich um und erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr im Zug war. Schon kam eine Krankenschwester angelaufen. "Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Trelawney?" Ihre Stimme war besorgt. "Was ist passiert?" fragte . " Sie wurden in einem Abteil gefunden, zusammen mit dem jungen Malfoy," sagte sie verächtlich und drehte sich um, um ein Gebräu zu holen. "Ich brauche nichts, es geht mir wieder gut, ich möchte zur Auswahl," sagte Tokessa, da sie Krankenzimmer und Medizin verabscheute. "Okay, Miss Trelawney, doch wenn es Ihnen wieder schlechter geht, kommen sie wieder hier her." Schon sprang Tokessa aus dem Bett raus und war aus der Tür. Sie lief durch die Korridore, bis sie nicht mehr musste wohin. Da kam ein Geist angeflogen. "Wie komme ich zur Großen Halle?" rief sie ihm zu. "Da entlang!" rief er ihr zu, zeigte nach rechts und schwebte durch eine Wand. So lief Tokessa in die Richtung und stieß die große Tür auf. Plötzlich wurde es in der Großen Halle ganz still, jeder schaute sie an. Tokessa schaute in die Runde und bemerkte, dass Malfoy sie ein bisschen traurig anschaute, so als hätte er Angst, dass ihr was passiert wäre. Sie erblickte Jalie - der in Ravenclaw war - und wollte zu ihm gehen, als sie eine männliche Stimme sagen hörte. " Miss Trelawney, kommen sie bitte hier nach vorne zu den Erstklässlerin. Die Auswahl in die Häuser ist noch nicht vorrüber." Das war Professor Dumbledore gewesen. " Ja, Professor, ich komme!" sagte Tokessa ganz kleinlaut und lief nach vorne. Sie spürte Blicke auf sich haften und blieb dann ganz vorne stehen. "Fahren Sie fort, Professor McGonagall." " Waven, Marcell." rief sie auf, dieser ging zum Hocker, setze sich hin und Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf. Dieser rief gleich. " Slytherin!" Tokessa hörte die Jubelrufe von dem Tisch ganz links und drehte sich um. Da sah sie, dass Malfoy sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Jetzt, wo sie ihn anschaute, sah er weg , so als wäre es ihm peinlich. So ging es weiter bis sie alleine vorne stand. Da erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und sagte: " Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was Miss Trelawney hier macht, obwohl sie schon älter ist . Ich will es euch erklären. Sie war vorher in Spanien auf einer Schule, die mir nicht bekannt ist und euch auch nicht. Sie musste diese Schule dann leider verlassen, denn ihre Tante starb und sie hätte in Spanien dann keine Bezugsperson gehabt und so entschied sie sich, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie wird jetzt den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und in ein Haus gewählt." So beendete Professor Dumbledore seine Rede und setze sich wieder hin.  
  
" Tokessa Devon Trelawney!" laß Professor McGonagall vor. Tokessa ging nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Hocker.  
  
" Hmm..." flüsterte ihr schon eine Stimmte im Kopf. " Wohin soll ich dich denn stecken " Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte sie, ihr war es ganz egal. " Nach Gryffindor passt du nicht, Hufflepuff, das ist nicht gut für dich, Ravenclaw und Slytherin wären die zwei Häuser für dich. doch jetzt muss ich mich entscheiden. Ist es Slytherin oder ist es Ravenclaw?" Als sie gehört hatte, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen sollte, verkrampfte ihr der Magen, doch sie konnte es dann nicht ändern. "Ich hab mich entschieden, du kommst nach RAVENCLAW!" rief er das letzte Wort laut. Tokessa atmete auf, zum Glück musste sie nicht nach Slytherin. Sie stand auf und setzte sich zu Jalie. Sie schaute vor sich und erblickte abermals die grauen Augen von Draco, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Professor Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und die Tische waren mit Essen gefühlt. Jeder aß, soviel er konnte. Tokessa war an so ein Essen nicht gewöhnt, so probierte sie von jedem eine Kleinigkeit, bis sie fast platzte. " Ich freu mich, dass du in Ravenclaw bist!" sagte Jalie. Da wurden die Gespräche von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen, indem er aufgestanden war und wieder was sagte. " Wie ich vernehmen kann, habt ihr euch alle gestärkt. So kann ich euch etwas mitteilen. Wie jedes Jahr ist es verboten in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Zweitens, ist es allen Schülern der 7 Klassenstufe untersagt, so oft nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, da letztes Jahr sehr viele die UTZ nicht bestanden haben und das Jahr wiederholen mussten, so möchte ich dieses Jahr, dass es besser wird." Die Siebtklässler beschwerten sich, sie fanden das gemein. "Beschwert euch nicht bei mir, ihr seid selber daran Schuld." sagte Professor Dumbledore. " Und jetzt wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht" Schon strömte alle Richtung Ausgang. Tokessa folgte Jalie, der der Vertrauenssschüler von Ravenclaw war und kam dann an den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw. Jalie sagte das Passwort - Winterschloss - und sie traten alle ein. Viele gingen schlafen, wie auch Tokessa und Jalie.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Tokessa als letzte aus ihrem Zimmer auf. Sie wusch sich und zog sich schnell an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. " Da bist du ja", rief Jalie, der schon auf Tokessa gewartete hatte. " Lass uns Frühstücken gehen." So gingen Tokessa und Jalie zum Frühstück. In der Großen Halle angekommen, setzten sich beide hin und nahmen sich Verschiedenes zum Essen. Tokessa aß und blickte dann kurz auf, sie hatte sich beobachtet gefühlt. Ihr Gefühl täuschte sie nicht, Draco Malfoy schaute sie die ganze Zeit an. Als sie aufblickte zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sofort blickte Tokessa wieder auf ihren Teller. Heute war Draco nicht mehr der Schüchterne wie gestern, er war heute wieder ganz normale Macho von nebenan. " Kessi? Kessi!" sagte Jalie drängend.. "Sorry, was ist?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Ich hab dich eben gefragt, was du jetzt hast." " Hmm, mal sehen...Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall." " Da würde ich mich mal beeilen..." sagte Jalie und zeigte nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo gerade Professor McGonagall aufstand. "Oh Merlin, da muss ich mich wirklich beeilen, weil ich nicht weiß, wo der Raum ist.." Kessi düste schon aus der Tür, als Jalie ihr es erklären wollte. "Okay dann such..." sagte er nur, packte noch ein Toast und schlenderte aus der Großen-Halle. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, wohin muss ich jetzt?" fragte sich Tokessa. " Ich würde sagen, links" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. "Malfoy, musst du mich immer wieder erschrecken!" sagte sie wütend. "Tut mir leid, doch ich würde lieber nicht zu spät kommen bei Professor McGonagall." sagte er . "Mensch Malfoy, lass mich, ich weiß was gut für mich ist!" saget sie noch wütender. Plötzlich schlugen zwei Fäuste neben ihr an die Wand , er schloss sie ein.  
  
" Malfoy, lass mich gehen." sagte sie kalt. "Nein ..." zischte er und beugte sich runter, er küsste sie auf ihren Mund. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und wunderbar. Tokessa wehrte sich, sie stieß ihn weg. Malfoy lachte auf. In diesem Moment hörte man ein Klatschen. " Fass mich nie wieder an, Malfoy!" schrie Tokessa - sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Draco war noch ganz verwundert vom Schlag und hielt seine Hand auf seine recht rote Wange. " Das wirst du mir büßen, Trelawney!" sagte er böse und lief in die andere Richtung. Tokessa lief nach links, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte, und blieb dann kurz noch vor der Tür stehen. Oh Merlin, dachte sie. Sie hasste Draco, doch küssen konnte er gut. Tokessa überlegte nicht weiter und trat dann in den Klassenraum ein... 


End file.
